The Magenta Veil The biography of Camilla
by Kirkis Stallions
Summary: (Circle of the Moon and others fic) Have you ever wondered about what happened to Camilla before and after she was killed by Nathan? She didn't die that easily...
1. Waxing Blood Moon

The Magenta Veil  
  
This is my first fic, so please bear with me! And please review!!!  
  
Preface/ Forward  
  
  
  
The Magenta Veil is a compilation of Camilla Eastfields' memoirs, and how she came to be what and where she is today. It is told as if from the eyes of Camilla herself. The writer, Kirkis Stallions, was given the task of writing these memoirs in this world, and in Dream World, in exchange for the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Only when this was completed did she give the piece to Kirkis, and Emperor Judgement was able to create the Millennium Crystal. However, that is another story. Kirkis hopes you will enjoy reading The Magenta Veil as much as Kirkis did writing it.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Waxing Blood Moon   
  
Good Day to you, sir or madame. I am Camilla Eastfield, the "owner" of the Shadow Realm Pleasure Spa. But I'll get to that later. My life was very chaotic, and it was drowned in poverty. I was born on October 3, 1434, in the Romainian province of Wallachia, within the borders of Transylvania. It was the rule of the mysterious Count Vlad Tepes, also know as Vlad the Impaler, or more notoriously, Dracula.   
  
I was born to a very poor peasant couple, Kain and Amealiea, who owned little more than their own names. The village we lived in was called "Harmony". I was lucky to even have a bed. My parents would sleep on the floor just to give me comforts. We were poor, mainly because my grandfather was disowned by the Romanian Aristocrisy. My father would have inhereted his millions, but that simply didn't happen. They suspected my grandfather of treason.  
  
I was put to work young, but I never minded it. Helping out my parents was satisfaction enough. But when I was seven, I began to understand what poverty meant.   
  
My parents would often send me to the village peddler to buy seeds from for our little farm. He liked me and would always let me have them for a discount price of only 5 Senti, and sometimes even for free. He would pat me on my head, and send me off. But one day, a rich noble, dressed in a fancy purple robe, saw him give me a packet of corn seeds for free.   
  
"Hey! She didn't pay for that!" he yelled. "Run Camilla!" commanded the peddler.  
  
"You wretched swine!" yelled the noble as he punched the peddler hard in the stomach. I turned around and saw the peddler fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Give those seeds to me, little girl!" the noble yelled. I started running again, and I ran all the way back home. He followed me into my house, and I was able to hide under my bed. I saw my parents outside, but I didn't think that they saw me or the noble.  
  
"Well then, little girl, since you won't give the seeds back, I'll just take things here for payment!" he declared.   
  
I still remember what he said when he left. "If I had my way, everyone who didn't have enough money would be impaled in the name of our Lord Tepes!" As soon as he said that, I was deathly afraid of Vlad. Then, the noble just left. I got out from under my bed, ran outside, and went to my parents.   
  
"Mommy! Some bad noble man chased me around town! Oh, it was so scary!" My mother then held me, and kissed my face.   
  
"Um, I still got the seeds..." I told her.   
  
"Thanks, sweetie." she said.   
  
"If I see this noble, I'll give him a piece of my mind." said my father.  
  
"Kain, there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Still... this noble has no right to chase my little bundle of joy around."  
  
"He... stole stuff from us..." I said weakly.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to live with it." said my mother. The tone of voice she used made it so the subject was closed. We then walked back inside.  
  
Several years past, and our life got a tad better as I got older and was able to do more to help my parents. I would run arronds for people around the village, and sometimes, they would pay me with bronze or silver.  
  
I never forgot about the noble. Ever since that day, our whole village hated Vlad, and his servants, but they never said so in public. They feared his "methods" of discipline.  
  
. My parents were able to afford a small buggy and horse, and they had left to go to a nearby town. So, I was alone. I never had any friends because of our poverty, and the only other people my age were noble children, who lived in the heart of town.  
  
With all of my boredom, I decided to begin picking the crops early. I got dressed in my farming clothes, and went outside. I loved carrots, so I started with them first. The sun had just set, and the moon was now visible. It shown with a red luster, and was very attractive in it's beauty. But I didn't let it distract me, and continued to pick up the carrots.  
  
"You like the moon?" said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw a wondrous sight. A man my age with long purple hair, and a black cape was there, staring into my eyes.   
  
"Well...yes...yes I do...." I stuttered.   
  
"If that's the case, would you like to ride with me in my carriage? We can gaze at the moon together." His voice was melodic, and irresistible.   
  
"My...parents want me to pick the crops...if I'm gone then..."   
  
"Don't worry, I'll have you back long before they return." With such an offer, I couldn't refuse it.   
  
"Well, all right...just have me back soon." And he took my hand, and lead me to his carriage.  
  
It was elegant, with six white horses, and indigo cloth. It had doors on both sides, and no roof. There was a pale man dressed in velvet who holding the reigns in the front. Strangely, I couldn't remember the sound of any horses coming. But, I felt no worry as I got inside of the back of the carriage. The mystery man got in beside me.  
  
"Giles, take us to the forest." commanded the mystery man.  
  
"Yes my lord." replied the ghostly pale man named Giles  
  
We went down a trail I never knew existed, and it led into a lush forest. Fall was coming so some of the leaves on the trees were changing color, and the moon lit up the forest with it's red light.   
  
"You seem so reluctant, Camilla." said the mystery man. I was taken aback by him saying my name.   
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked.   
  
"I know...let's just say you will know me better soon enough." he replied. I sat there staring up at the moon, lost in thought.   
  
"I know that you were chased by a noble when you were young. I know that you have no freinds, and I know that you own very little." said the mystery man. How did he know so much?   
  
"But now it's time for you to learn about me...I am Vlad Tepes...Dracula." It felt like all my blood rushed to my face. All this time I feared the imfamous Vlad the Impaler, and now I meet him and he seems like this wonderous man who could do no wrong. I instantly bowed my head in deep respect.  
  
"Lord Tepes..." I said weakly.  
  
"Don't flatter me, Camilla. Others will soon bow before you... well never mind..." he said akwardly.  
  
"I thank you...Dracula." I said.  
  
I was overtaken by a mystifying passion as I looked into his eyes. They seemed to glow red, and I was transfixed in place. Then I remembered the bad rumors about Dracula. The rumor that he was a vampire. But this passion made me not care. He grined, and I saw his fangs. They shone with an ivory white, and even though it felt like I could move if I wanted, I didn't want to. What I really wanted was to know what the feeling of those fangs would feel like in my neck. He drew closer to me, and I leaned forward. Closer and closer yet until I could feel him breathing down my neck. But he quickly backed his head away and Giles whipped the reigns and turned the horses around.  
  
"Dracula...don't you...love me?" The words excaped my lips before I . "Camilla, I have a promise to keep. Your parents are returning." He declared. He then reached in the back of the carriage and pulled out a stunningly beautiful Magenta Veiled Dress.   
  
"I want you to have this. Wear it, and I shall come to see you again." He said. I took it, and felt it's silky texture. It felt so warm and soft. We finally arrived back at my house. It seemed like we rode for hours. I jumped out of the carriage, with my new veiled dress, and ran back inside, just in time to hide the veil dress.  
  
I walked outside like nothing had happened when my parents came up out of their buggy.   
  
"Ready to harvest?" I asked casually.   
  
"Hello, dear. Yes, we're ready." replied my mom. They had bought new farming supplies with some money they had been saving for a few years. Their faces were alit from their success. The rest of that night, we picked carrots, corn and potatoes. After the long night, I went to bed, flopped down, and dreamed about Dracula. Perhaps he would be my birthday present...  
  
I awoke the next morning right after dawn. It felt like I slept for only a couple minutes. My parents were not awake, so I tried on the Magenta Veiled Dress. It was more comfortable than I could have ever imagined. I walked outside to the small lake behind our house, and stared into my reflection. I looked exquisite. The veil covered my face, yet I could see out of it perfectly. It was made out of silk and lace. I knew since it was daytime, Dracula wouldn't come right now, so I would wait til tonight. This was going to be the best birthday party ever.  
  
From out of no where, I felt the same feeling, the passion, the breathing down my neck. It felt like eternity, but it only lasted for a split second. I realized my parents would be up any minute, so I went back into my room, took off my veil dress, and hid it back under my bed.   
  
I lit the fire for our wood stove, and began to cook some eggs from our chickens. We only had three, so that was one egg for each of us. My parents said I was a great cook, and always made eggs to perfection. They came out of their room, said happy birthday to me, and sat at the table.   
  
"Eggs anyone?" I asked.  
  
After breakfast, we all got in the small buggy and took a ride in the distant country side. The trail that Dracula and I went down was gone, as I looked to my right when we went past the place where the trail should have been. This was very very werid, but I tried not to think about it. Dracula was a vampire, and if I wanted to, I would be one as well.  
  
My parents had made crumpets for me, and some new clothes. I ate the crumpets, and tried on the new clothes in the small buggy. It wasn't very hard, but the clothes were no where near as nice as the Magenta Veil. After an hour or two we went back to the house, and we got some of the crops, put them in the buggy, and watched as Father made his way to the marketplace to sell the crops.  
  
My mother and I sat on the pourch and began talking about life.  
  
"Camilla, you've been such a good help to us." said my mother.  
  
"Thanks, mom. I wish I could do more. I want to amount to something during my life. I want to live life to it's fullest."  
  
"Well, your the best daughter a mother could ever have or want. As long as you dream it, you can become it."  
  
This made me think about Dracula. I have dreamed about him, but will I be his bride?  
  
We went back inside, and waited for Father to come home. I was bored again. The fields no longer needed tending to, and mother was napping, so again I had nothing to do. Maybe a nap wasn't so bad.  
  
I went into my room and laid on my bed, but I was too excited to sleep. Soon, I would be seeing Dracula again. Would he...bear his fangs at me? Or would someone as important as he even remember me? And how is he so young? Is it because he is a vampire? Does he live forever? All of these questions raced through my head. I just stared up at the ceiling for what felt like years. My mind was lost in thought, and I couldn't think of anything to do. Thankfully, I drifted off into a mild doze.  
  
My doze didn't last long. When I opened my eyes, the sun light was receeding, and my excitment wanted to burst. I had to create a diversion for my parents, so they wouldn't ask any questions about the veil dress. I waited for an idea to come, but none came. My father still wasn't home, and strangely, my mother was still asleep. I hastly got dressed in the Magenta Veil, and ran outside.  
  
I waited for Dracula to arrive. Would he come? Or had he forgotten about me? I waited for awhile, yet he did not come. My heart felt like it was going to stop; what if he had lied? I couldn't give up hope yet. I waited and waited. I stared up at the moon, which was again wildly scarlet. As if from a dream, I heard "his" voice. "I never break a promise." he said from behind me. I turned around, yet wasn't there. I then completly broke down and started to cry.  
  
I looked off in the distance while crying, and I saw the village preistess walking toward our house. She was dressed in her ceremonial robes. I immediatly got up, and went to go inside, but the priest yelled my name. "Yes, Priestess Tam?" I asked.   
  
"Is your mother home?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, she is." She picked up her pace as she approched the house.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped dead in his tracks. Her face was ashen, and her eyes large.   
  
"Wh...where did you get that dress?" she asked nervously.   
  
"I...I..." The words wouldn't come.   
  
"Don't lie to me Camilla. Tell the truth." he said.   
  
"Vlad gave it to me..." His face turned white.   
  
"What!? Vlad? King Vlad? Dracula? You were contorting with Vlad the Impaler? Are...are you a witch?"   
  
"No, of course not!"   
  
"Camilla, take the dress off. And we can burn it together, and pray for forgivness."  
  
"No, Dracula shall keep his promise!"  
  
"We shall see about that. Come with me!" she yelled. She ran at me, grabbed my arms, and pulled me to the village square. She was very strong for an old preistess.  
  
She then bounded me with a spare rope lying on the ground, and tied me to the stake that was used for witch and vampire burnings. Oh no! Am I...going to die? If only my father would come back! Or...better yet, Dracula would show up. I started to cry again. I was begining to lose hope. But, the words I heard; the words of Dracula. "He will keep his promise!" I yelled. The preistess, some of her students, and the noble children were gathering hay around the stake. They were going to burn me.  
  
"Nooo! Please don't! I am not a witch! Vlad just came up, and gave me the veil! Please!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But they wouldn't listen. They completly ignored me. Then, as if I had been saved, my father came up with the horse and buggy. But to my dismay, he just sat there and watched.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Camilla, but it's for your own good. May you be saved from the flames of Hell." he said. With that, I gave up hope. I was going to die. And that was that. I looked up at the moon one last time...  
  
"Attack!" yelled that mysterious voice that belong to Dracula. I tried to turn my head to see what was going on, but I was bounded tightly to the stake. I heard people screaming. Had Dracula returned for me? I waited for what ever was going on to be over, and when it was, Dracula came up to the stake, and cut the ropes with a pecuilar looking spear. It had a blade on both ends, and was actually pretty for a weapon. "I always keep a promise." he said. I fell into his arms, and yet again began to cry. I had done so much of that today, I was sure the veil dress was soaked.  
  
"We must hurry." he said.   
  
"Why?" I asked. But when I turned around, my question was answered. Bodies littered the ground, and Dracula's men had out their swords, and were looking for others who might have witnessed this event. Among the bodies...was my father. I softly wept, but did he truly love me as a daughter? Why was he willing to let me burn, just to "redeem" me from something I didn't do?  
  
"To the carriage." said Dracula. Why was he in such a rush? He was ruler of Romaian; what could he possibly be afriad of?   
  
"What's wrong Dracula?" I asked as we got in the carriage. "The...Belmonts may come." he said.   
  
"Who are the Belmonts?" Dracula grabbed the reigns, and made the horses run forward. It was werid being in a carriage with run away horses, but it was kind of fun. "They are a powerful cult of people, determinded the destory my kind. They have defeated me several times, but I have always returned to uphold my pledge." he declared.   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"To wrap the world in Darkness."  
  
I sat there, completly forgeting about how fast the horses where running, and began to think about what he had said. Would he let me help him? I wanted to so bad. My passion that I felt for him was powerful, and I didn't want to fight it. I could become his queen. It seemed like I would give a whole new meaning to the expresion, "From rags to riches."  
  
"Dracula, can I help you?" I asked with that powerful passion in my voice. "We shall see Camilla, we shall see." he replied. I could see his castle off in the distance, and I fell asleep on his shoulder on the way.  
  
(I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter two will be out by next week. Please review!!! Thank you for your time!!!) 


	2. Terror with Passion

Chapter 2  
  
Terror with Passion  
  
I awoke within the castle gates, and Dracula had put a blanket around me. "Hello there." he said.   
  
"Are we here?" I asked.   
  
"Yes." The castle court yard was very elegant, and there were statues of animals around a fountain in the center. We got out of the carriage, and one of Dracula's attendants got in and took it somewhere. I didn't really care; my thoughts were on Dracula.  
  
He led me to a staircase, which went up to two large arched doors. He opened them and we went inside. His castle was very pretty, and it had pillars of marble and golden candlesticks. They lit our way to his chambers. Servants were in the parlor area, and one of them asked Dracula a question that I couldn't hear. We walked up several flights of staircases, until we reached a pecuilar door. It was made of black wood, and had a red symbol of Dracula's Empire on it. He opened it, and told me to go inside.   
  
"Aren't you coming in too?" I asked.   
  
"No, you can sleep in my chambers tonight. I have...pressing matters to attend to." he explained. Then, he left my presence.  
  
I walked into his chambers, feeling alone and deserted. He didn't even explain to me what these "pressing matters" were. I laid upon the bed, but I had just awoken, so sleep didn't favor me. I also didn't want to take off the veil dress. Maybe if I kept it on, Dracula would return to me. But it seemed he wouldn't.   
  
I got up, and just started dancing around the room. I hated being bored, and needed something to do. I pretended I was dancing with Dracula, and feeling that strange feeling of him breathing down my neck. A haunting melody filled my head. It was like a lullaby. There was a violin playing off in the distance. I almost instantly felt sleepy, and fell into the bed. I quickly driffted into sleep, and I dreamed about my dancing with Dracula.  
  
Out of no where, I was awakened by a loud battle cry. I had been having so much interupted sleep, I thought I just imagined it. The chamber door blew open, and a woman went flying through the room. She was wearing bright armor and had a whip. "Dracula! I shall have your head!" she said. Oh no! This woman was after Dracula. But she didn't seem to notice me.  
  
Dracula then ran into the room.   
  
"Taste true power!" he yelled, and he disappeared in a coulum of light. "What?" said the woman in armor. Dracula appeared behind the woman in another coulum of light, and shot three fireballs at her. The woman was blow back by the fireballs, and far down the stairs leading up to the chambers.  
  
"Camilla, I want you to stay here like a good girl." Dracula commanded. "Is that woman...a Belmont?" I asked. Dracula nodded as he ran out of the room. I tried to sit there like a "good girl", but I feared for Dracula, and I had to rush to his aid.  
  
I got up out of the bed, and ran down the steps. Down in the parlor area, Dracula and the Belmont were fighting each other. The woman would whip at Dracula, but he would just gracefully move out of the way. He would also teleport around the room shooting fireballs and small meteors at the Belmont, and she wouldn't be able to react fast enough, and she would be knocked to the gorund.  
  
"Do you give up yet, foolish Belmont?" asked Dracula.   
  
"The powers of Light shall not fail!" yelled the Belmont. She began to glow a brilliant white, and the whip became a ball and chain. The Belmont was now much faster, and could actually strike blows to Dracula. However, it seemed like Dracula had taken off the kid gloves, and was showing her his "true power."  
  
Dracula shot many more fireballs that were increasing in magnitude and size. The Belmont's whip began to rust. She was weakening, and seemingly couldn't sustain the ball and chain form. I didn't want Dracula, or even worse, the Belmont, to see me, so I hid behind one of the pillars. I hoped that battle would be over soon, and it seemed that Dracula was going to win. But, suddenly, the Belmont began to laugh.  
  
"You have only seen a small fraction of the power possesed by the Belmont clan. You are magnificent, but now feel my unbrideled wrath!" The Belmont bursted into a rainbow of colors, and her whip began to glow a golden yellow. She whipped Dracula several times, and Dracula began to bleed. I cried silently for him, hoping he would live. Dracula screamed loudly.   
  
"Playtime's over! Meet my true form!"  
  
The whole room melted away, and we were in a vortex of blue energy. Dracula had transformed into a giant green creature. It was horrifing yet enchanting in it's wake. My passion was with him, but it was not enough. Even Dracula's true form couldn't stand up to the Belmont's power. The Belmont was encircled by white crosses. They shot rainbow colored beams at Dracula, and seemed to make him dissolve.  
  
"This cannot be! Nooooo!!!" screamed Dracula.   
  
"Noooo!!!" I yelled for him. Dracula vanished, and the blue vortex slowly faded back into the castle. The Belmont stood triumphantly with her whip held above her head. But, she turned around, and saw me.   
  
"A minion of Dracula still lives?" she asked himself.   
  
"I'll just have to change that!" she yelled, and began chasing after me.  
  
I ran up the stairs that led to Dracula's chambers, and hid under the bed. This reminded me of the noble. But this was far more extreme. I heard the Belmont's foot steps, and could see his boots as he walked past the bed.   
  
"She must have jumped out one of the windows." he said to himself. Then, thankfully, he left the room.  
  
I started crying my eyes out. Dracula was gone. Now, he would never know about the passion that I felt for him. Maybe... maybe I should jump out the window. Then I could join my beloved and let him know about my feelings. No, I thought. I can't die. Perhaps, just perhaps, if I always wear the veiled dress, I will meet him again.  
  
With a powerful rumble, the castle began to shake. I started to panic. What was going on, I thought. I got out from under the bed, and ran down the stairs, hoping to get out before the castle collasped. Through the palor I ran and the rumbles began to grow stronger. All the servants had vanished, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get out. The castle began to fall apart. Chunks of it fell around me. None of them made contact with me, but with each passing rock, it seemed they would.  
  
The exit was right in front of me. I pushed opened the doors; I ran and I didn't look back. My legs were burning with exasution but I pushed myself harder, still believing I was in the castle. I had no where to run. Where could I go?  
  
A though suddenly tore through my mind. Every one except my mother was in the town sqaure when Dracula attacked. Could my mother still be alive? Would she think I was a witch? No, of course she wouldn't. She wasn't a big religous freak like most other people in the village.  
  
My legs could go no farther. I sat by a tree to rest. Thoughts of the day filled my head. Was there a way to bring Dracula back? Would he keep his promise? Was Mother alive? After a minute, I got back up and began to run again. My village wasn't far; I could tell because of the signs. My legs were getting weak again, but I ignored it. I was almost to my house. I could see our field. I ran up the pourch, and inside. My mother was on the floor crying. She was still alive!  
  
"Mother!" I cried.  
  
"Camilla! You're alive! I thought they burnt you! I saw... your father's body. I'm sorry Camilla, but he's dead. When those strange men attacked the village, I was afraid, so I ran back here. But... where were you all this time? And where did you get that dress?"  
  
"I was with Dracula... I know you may not believe me, but it's true. His men... killed Father." I started crying when I finished speaking.  
  
"So Lord Vlad just came up to you and gave you that strange dress?"  
  
"Well kind of, but we went riding in a forest. He then gave me the dress, and said if I wear it, he would come back for me..."  
  
"Camilla... this is very strange. Let us go the the village square. We shall see if there are any survivors."  
  
"All right, let us go."  
  
We got up off of the floor, and walked out the door. My tears were drying on my face, and I knew the same was happening to Mother. We didn't talk as we walked into the square. All of the bodies were gone. We were dumbfounded by this.  
  
"This IS strange... very strange." I said.  
  
"You're not the only one who thinks this." said a voice from behind.  
  
Mother and I turned around, and saw several men, women, and children dressed in fancy clothes. The women had jewels on their foreheads and the men were wearing turbans.  
  
"Gypsys?" asked my mother.  
  
"Some of us call our kind that." said what seemed to be the leader. He was dressed more extravagant than all of them, and had elegant golden bracelets on. They appeared to be sharp, as if they were his means of self defence.  
  
"We came to this village, for we are travellers in search of the 'Distant Gray' which is a legend that has been passed down for generations in our familiy." declared the leader.  
  
"We believe that this village is the 'Distant Gray'." he said.  
  
"Why?" asked my mother.  
  
"You see, our legends say that the 'Distant Gray' can only be found after years of searching. Our ansestors have wandered the Earth in search of the 'Distant Gray' for what seems like forever, and now we believe we have found it. The 'Distant Gray' is a haven for us Gypsys, and grants us immortality. This is what the legends say: A distant place far away is known as the Distant Gray. People there shall live forever, and shall find their lives are never severed. People shall search for this land for years, and when they find it they shall sing cheers. They will know they have found it when an empty village welcomes them with open arms, but shall find one who harms."  
  
"I don't understand..." I said.  
  
"Not many do. You may be wondering what the 'harm' part means. It means-" the Gypsy leader was cut off by a battle cry. The Belmont woman was standing up on one of the houses.  
  
"You! You're the one who was in Dracula's castle!" she yelled at me.  
  
The Gypsys ran behind other houses, fearing the Belmont.  
  
"You shall not harm the girl." said the Gypsy leader. His hands began to glow blue, and they shot out energy orbs at the Belmont. However, they were in vain. The Belmont spun her whip out in front of her and the energy disappeared. Her whip still glew golden.  
  
"I shall have her head!!!" she screamed. She jumped off the building and ran at me. The Gypsy waved his hands in a weird motion and his bracelets flew off at the Belmont. Again, it was vain, and the Belmont whipped them out of the way. She continued to run at me.  
  
"Camilla, use your passion." said a voice. It felt like Dracula was right beside me. My dress lit up in a magenta light and lightning bolts flew at the Belmont. She was taken by surprise, and she flew against the house she jumped off of.  
  
"How? How can you be stronger than Dracula? No matter. Dracula is dead, and soon you will be too." she said, and ran off into the darkness of the night.  
  
"That was the harm." said the Gypsy.  
  
"This is all too confusing." I said. I sat down on the ground and began wondering what that voice was. It wasn't Dracula's but it felt like his. Could he still be alive somewhere?   
  
"Sorry Camilla." said the voice.  
  
"It is me." said the Gypsy.  
  
"What? How?" I asked.  
  
"Simple. I can read your mind. 'Tis a gift. It is passed on from our Gypsy ansestors."  
  
"How dare you make me think that the voice was Dracula's!" I screamed.  
  
"Forgive me, but it was the only voice you would have listened to."  
  
"I don't care! For a split second, I thought Dracula was back!"  
  
"I beg your forgivness."  
  
Angry, I stormed off toward my house, and went inside. I went into my room and fell onto my bed. I was so angry, and so full of sorrow. I couldn't believe all that had happened. This was the worst birthday of my life. I wanted to go out into the forest and chase after that wretched Belmont and show her my rage, but something stopped me from doing so. I knew that maybe... just maybe... Dracula would keep with promise even from beyond the grave.  
  
"Meow..." I heard that noise suddenly. I looked under my bed, and saw a purple cat. Purple? I thought. Is there such a thing as a purple cat?  
  
"Meow" it said again. I got it out from under my bed, and held it. It purred softly in my arms.  
  
"Awwww... you're so cute. I'll name you... um... how about 'Mittens'?"  
  
"Meow..." said Mittens.  
  
Camilla went to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the table.  
  
"Camilla, are you all right? I hope that Gypsy didn't make you too agnry... hey, who have you got there?"  
  
"His name is Mittens. I found him under my bed. Isn't he cute?"  
  
"I've never seen a purple cat before. We live in strange times..."  
  
"Yes, we do. So, may I keep him?"  
  
"Of course. Giving a home to a stray cat would be nice."  
  
"Thank you Mother. I going to bed now."  
  
"All right. Are you going to take off that dress?" This question was sudden.  
  
"Um... no Mother. I... want to keep it on..."  
  
"All right. If it makes you happy..."  
  
I went into my bedroom, and sat Mittens on the floor. I then laid down on my bed, and surprisingly, it was easy to fall asleep. I was very relaxed while wearing the Magenta Veiled Dress, and it's warm comforted me. My sleep was dreamless, and I awoke quickly then next mourning.  
  
"Good morning, Mittens." I said. Mittens sat there and did little. He looked up to me, and quietly purred. I went to the kitchen, and found my breakfast on the table. Where was my mother I thought. Mittens followed me into the kitchen, and I shared some of my breakfast with him. I had an egg and two strips of bacon. When I was done, I decided to go the village square. Perhaps Mother was there I thought.  
  
I left my house, and Mittens followed close behind. When I made it into the village square, the Gypsys were still up and about.  
  
"Camilla." said the Gypsy leader.  
  
"I pray for your forgivness." he said.  
  
"Yes... I... forgive you. But it was still a low thing to do."  
  
"I realize this... Oh... you're looking for your mother?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"She is talking with my wife. Perhaps you'd like to meet her?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He led me into a Gypsy wagon. It was very big, and seemed like a small house with wheels.  
  
"Hello Camilla." said my mother. The Gypsy leader went out side, and left the three of us.   
  
"Welcome, Camilla." said the Gypsy woman.  
  
"I am Sypha Belnades. Hmmm... what is this? I sense a foul aroma around you..." I was taken aback by this.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The dress that you wear will bring you what the 'Distant Gray' promises us... but it will also bring you much pain."  
  
"What? What is going on? I'm confused..."  
  
"Camilla, let's leave." said Mother. She got up and the two of us left. Mittens hissed at the Gypsy lady. We walked swiftly to our house, and we fixed lunch. We had been gone much longer than we thought.  
  
Days went by, and each week felt like a day. We didn't talk to the Gypsys much, and it seemed like our food supply would never run out. We would grive for Father every now and then, but I often brought up what he said.  
  
What felt like seconds, became a year. It was again the night of the harvest moon. We went back to the Gypsys to ask them if they would help us reap our crops.  
  
"Crops? What crops?" asked the Gypsy lady.  
  
"The crops that we planted. It is the harvest moon. We are going to pick and reap them."  
  
"Well, where are they? I do not see them." When she said this, I turned around and looked at our field. There wasn't a single corn stock in the air.  
  
"What!? What happened to our crops!?" asked my mother and I at the same time.  
  
"You haven't planted any. At least, not for twenty-six years."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? It's only been one year!" I said.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said? That dress will give you eternal life, yet much strife. You will not realize how much time goes by, and you shall never die. If you would have stayed in our wagon long enough, I could have told you."  
  
I couldn't believe it, but part of me knew this was true. Mother was dumbfounded, and just stood there, as Mittens and I walked into the forest. The leaves were changing and it reminded me of the 'Ride' Dracula and I took those many years ago. "I haven't aged a day..." I said to myself.  
  
The trail began to lead out of the forest. The moon was full in the sky and it lit up my surroundings. What I saw in front of me made my heart jump. Dracula's castle was glittering in the moonlight. My soul began to burn. I remember seeing the castle crumble years ago, yet now it was restored. My legs ran out from under me, and it felt like I was flying toward the castle, with Mittens close behind...  
  
(I hope you all liked Chapter 2! I'll try to get Chapter 3 out soon!) 


	3. Four is Company

Chapter 3  
  
Four is Company  
  
As I enter the castle courtyard, somthing seemed different. The castle was much larger than before, and the materials it was made out of looked different. However, I didn't care, and I ran up to the large arched doors. I pushed them open, and my eyes beheld a new sight. The inside of the castle was far more elegant than before, and I wondered how this was possible. No one could make a castle like this in less than thirty years.  
  
I walked up the stairs that led up to Dracula's chambers. But there were no longer his chambers. The door had a different symbol on it that I didn't recognize, and it was much more vibrant than the one before. I opened up the door, and to my amazement, it was a cermony room. A man cloaked in black and dark blue robe was standing in a circle of blue flamed candles.  
  
"Welcome, Camilla." said the strange man. "I am the Dark Preist known as Shaft."  
  
"How many more people are going to know my name!?" I yelled.  
  
"Calm yourself. Our Lord has told me your name."  
  
"And who is our Lord?"  
  
"The great Count Dracula! Who else?"  
  
"What... is he here?! Tell me! Please, I must know if he is still alive!"  
  
"Of course he is alive. Our Lord is eternal. He has been with you the whole time."  
  
"Is this some kind of religous spirtal sermon? Don't make me any angrier than I already am!"  
  
"He is right beside you."  
  
"What? You liar, I don't see him-"  
  
"Meow."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Could Mittens be... Dracula?!  
  
"Yes Camilla. Your cat is Dracula reicarnate. That is why he is purple. Have you ever seen a purple cat before? Probably not. Now that you have brought him here, we can resurrect our Lord, and he can wrap the Earth in Darkness! What say you, Camilla? Will you help me?"  
  
"Why of course. I must let Dracula know how I feel. What must I do?"  
  
"Bring Dracula to me."  
  
I picked up 'Mittens' and handed him to Shaft.  
  
"Thank you. Now I shall conjure the powers of Darkness and he shall have human form!" yelled Shaft. He then began to hum a peculiar tune, and the hums turned into shouts in a strange language. Mittens began to glow bright, and Shaft put him on the floor. Shafts shouts became screams, and I covered my ears. There were several flashes of light, and when they receeded, my heart jumped again. Dracula was back.  
  
Shaft bowed instantly, but I was frozen in place.  
  
"My Master, you grace us with your presence." said Shaft.  
  
"Yes. You may rise Shaft. I am deeply greatful for your services. And you shall become one of my most trusted servants." said Dracula. He then turned around and blinked.  
  
"Camilla! Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! It is me!" I ran to him, and we embraced. He kissed me on the lips for what felt like forever.  
  
"I have missed you deeply. You kept your promise. Oh, Dracula..." I began crying.  
  
"There there. Don't be sad. I'm back now. All is well once more. I believe you have alot of questions. I am willing to answer them."  
  
"Thank you. My first question would have to be is-"  
  
"My Lord, I hate to interrupt, but 'they' are coming." said Shaft.  
  
"Then summon my most trusted friend." commanded Dracula.  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"To my chambers." said Dracula to me. I follow him up and down several flights of stairs, and it seemed like we walked for hours. He was back, and that was all that mattered to me. We finally reached a door with the same symbol that was on his chamber door before. He opened the door, and we walked in.  
  
"Now what were you saying, Camilla?" asked Dracula.  
  
"Dracula, do you love me?" I asked once more.  
  
"Camilla... yes... yes I do love you. But my heart once belonged to another. I hope you can forgive me for such."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"You see. I have a son by the name of Alucard. I had this child with a woman named Lisa. This was some time ago however."  
  
"The past doesn't matter, Dracula, my love. As long as you love me now, I shall be forever happy. Finally, you know how I feel about you. Dracula, I love you." I said. And him and we unleashed our passions upon each other. My love for him grew and grew.  
  
"Camilla, I must leave you for the moment." he said. He got up out of the bed. I wasn't going to let the past repeat itself.  
  
"Let me come with you!" I said loudly.  
  
"Camilla, my dear, I don't want you getting hurt. Please understand."  
  
"Then let it be so, my love."  
  
"Thank you." He then left the room. Like before, I couldn't stay put. Was there another Belmont? If there was, then I had to protect my love from him. If the Gypsy man was correct, then I could use my passion to help myself and Dracula. I quietly got up out of the bed, and followed Dracula down the stairs. I walked silently, because I did not want to make my love know I was following him.  
  
He went into the ceromony room, and began talking to someone whose voice I didn't recognize. I hid behind on of the pillars, hoping not to be seen.  
  
"My Lord, the invocation to summon 'Death' is complete." said Shaft.  
  
"I am here my Lord." said "Death". This Death person was clad in royal blue, and carried a large sythe. He was a bit more than a skeleton.  
  
"With you by my side, old friend, I know we shall defeat the Belmonts. If they even show up. After all, they were exiled from Romainia by the people. And the one who defeated me before would be too old to fight." said Dracula.  
  
"Still, let us go then my Lord. And what about that Camilla girl? Shall we make use of her?" asked Death.  
  
"She wants to help, so I shall let her. But... I fear for her. I haven't loved someone since..." Dracula stopped.  
  
"My Lord, I shall make sure no harm comes to her." said Shaft.  
  
"You cannot garantee that. I apprciate your... kind words but do not fill my head with false hope. You would be well-versed not to trigger my anger." said Dracula.  
  
"Yes my Lord." said Shaft.  
  
"Hmm... the smell of the living is among us..." said Death.  
  
Death came over to the pillar where I was standing. My fear was rising, and I appeared as if Death could smell it.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of mortal. Come out from where ever you're hiding. We can bless you with the heart of Darkness. You know that is what you desire." said Death with moving persuation in his voice. Did he know it was me? If he did, he would just merely ask for me.  
  
"Death, my friend, there is no need to delude the mortal, for she is Camilla." said Dracula.  
  
"Indeed? Then come out Camilla." said Death.  
  
I got out from behind the pillar, and showed myself.  
  
"Ahh, so this is Camilla." said Death.  
  
"Camilla... it is a pleasure to see you. Even though I told you to stay put, your eyes... remove the veil from your face." commanded Dracula. I did as he told me, and he gazed into my eyes.  
  
"Come hither." he said. I walked into the circle of candles, and we embraced and kissed.  
  
"My Lord, shall we?" asked Death and Shaft at the same time.  
  
"Yes, we shall. Camilla, you cannot become a Vampire like me." said Dracula  
  
"What? What do you mean, my love?" I asked hastly.  
  
"You have a gift with the Darkness. You can become a 'unique' kind of Vampire. You will be able to waltz in the sun without damage. Well, if a powerful normal vampire goes out, then it won't harm them either, but that is beyond the point. You will have powers that very few vampires ever obtain. But, this power could drive you into madness. On the other hand, you could become famous among our kind. What say you Camilla? Will you join me?" asked Dracula.  
  
"I will do anything for you, my love." I replied with a flying heart. The night I had waited for had come! I could finally join my love, and help him in his goal of wrapping the world in Darkness. My heart raced, and I could hardly wait for what was coming next.  
  
"Now... my Lord. We need your blood." said Death.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of this." responded Dracula. Death came over, and with his sythe, drew blood from Dracula's right wrist.  
  
"Camilla, drink." they all commanded at once. I held Dracula's hand, and licked the copious blood off of his wrist. It tasted sweet, like a fresh apple. I did not expect such sweet flavor, and couldn't resist licking more and more of it.  
  
"It... it is very good." I said. Suddenly the bleeding stopped, and my stomach felt strange.  
  
"Lay opon the floor, Camilla. You won't like the next part. I hope you can handle it." said Dracula. I did as he told me to, and laid upon the ice cold floor. I was obviously still wearing the veiled dress, and it made me warm. Without warning, an intense wave of energy tore through me. I felt extremly sick, and I felt like I was going to burst. The feeling got stronger and stronger, and I started to scream.  
  
And as fast as it started, it was over. I got up on my feet quickly, and I felt a million times stronger.  
  
"Are you all right Camilla?" asked Dracula axiously.  
  
"I feel great. Whatever this power is, it has made me a new person." I replied. My eyes felt sharpened, and I could hear wolves howling in the distance. This sound was no longer frightening, but it was actually welcoming.  
  
"Now that you are the new you, you have the honor of naming this new breed of Vampire; what shall you call it?" asked Dracula.  
  
"Hmm... well... I don't know... how about... 'Dunmer'?" I asked.  
  
"A very creative name. So, Dunmer, what shall you do now?" asked Dracula.  
  
"I wish to now help you, my love." I said. We then embraced once more, and kissed. My passion had become my power, and I was willing to give it all for My Love's sake. Death suddenly looked appaled.  
  
"My Lord, the living reek their stench in your castle. Would you like me to deal with them?" asked Death.  
  
"Hmmm... who could it be? Go to wherever this person is and-"  
  
"It is four people, my Lord." Death iterrupted.  
  
"Well, go and find out who they are. And report back immediatly." commanded Dracula.  
  
"Of course, my Lord." said Death, and he disappeared in a shroud of blue mist.  
  
"It can't be the Belmonts? Can it my Lord?" asked Shaft.  
  
"I am unsure. Camilla, if a battle comes, don't hold back. Do you hear me?" asked Dracula.  
  
"Yes, my love." said I.  
  
"I am enlightened to hear you say such words. I fear I may not see you for a long time though."  
  
"Why, my love?"  
  
"Worry not. I shall try my best to change Fate."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Again, worry not. You shall know better soon enough." I began to ponder what Dracula meant by these words. Why was he hiding things? But perhaps it was for my own good. I had just been accepted into the Darkness, so there were probably secrets I didn't want to go within. Still, I could wonder...  
  
"I hope Death returns soon." declared Shaft. He appeared to be restless. His eyes were dimly glowing purple, possibly hoping that it was the Belmonts just to have a fight with them. How observant I had become! It was like I was reading his mind.  
  
"Shaft?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?" responded Shaft.  
  
"Do you crave a battle?"  
  
"Hmm? Perhaps. If it means the glory of my Lord, then I would fight any battle."  
  
"I am glad to hear that." said Dracula. Now I decided to read Dracula's mind, if I could. I just sat there, staring at him like I did Shaft. But then I remembered that it might not be very smart to go within his mind. I might not come out. There was a sudden rush of mist, and Death reappeared.  
  
"My Lord, I bring troubling news." said Death urgently.  
  
"Let me guess, the Belmont and his accoplices have finally moved aginst us." replied Dracula.  
  
"Well yes, but there is one who accopanies the Belmont." said Death.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
"Your son, Alucard."  
  
"What? How can that be? The last time Alucard was seen, we sent our 'spies' to convince him to put himself into a long sleep." declared Dracula.  
  
"It appears he has awoken to destory you."  
  
"What about the others?" asked Shaft.  
  
"There was the Belmont, who has that wretched whip; some pirate who looks like one from the Dinisti familiy, who are my Lord's greatest rivals, and a gypsy woman." A gypsy woman! Could it be the same as the gypsy woman who predicted pain for me? If it was, then I would surely have my revenge.  
  
"Well! Let us meet them in battle!" yelled Dracula.  
  
"Shall we then?" asked Shaft.  
  
"To battle!" I yelled. Death began to chant in the same way that Shaft had before. There was another flash of light, and we were somewhere else than the ceromony room.  
  
"Our 'company' shall be here soon." said Death.  
  
"I am ready for them." I said.  
  
"Camilla, my sweet, don't... never mind..." said Dracula. His words baffeled me. But I guess we were entering a very dangerous situation, and he didn't want me to get hurt. Or was it more than that? Perhaps I should try to read his mind...  
  
"They come!" said Death suddenly. With my new powers I could smell them coming. They came up a staircase that led into the circular room which we were inside. Death was right. The Belmont was accopanied by three others. There was a man who looked like a pirate, a man with long white hair. And... the same gypsy woman from the village! This was my chance! My chance for revenge had come!  
  
"'Tis you!" I declared.  
  
"Hmm? Ah, you are Camilla correct? I warned you about the pain." said the gypsy woman.  
  
"I presume that you do not even remember my name." she said. It was true; I couldn't remember what her name was.  
  
"As I thought. I am Sylpha Bendales. You are deeply mistaken if you think that revenge shall come so easily." She was reading my mind! I focused my energy on her, and tried to read her mind instead. But, it felt like I was pushed to the ground when I tried this.  
  
"Foolish young girl. You cannot intrude on my thoughts. I am far more powerful than you." she taunted.  
  
"Enough with this stupidity!" yelled Dracula.  
  
"Father, be silent yourself!" said Alucard.  
  
"Alucard, you have ever been the ally of humans! Why must you be that way? Where is the old Alucard that I once knew?"  
  
"I was once blind to the evil that you were made from. Now I gaze upon the ugliness of your sinful ways! Dracula! In the name of my Mother, I shall defeat you!" yelled Alucard. He drew out a sword, and ran at Dracula. I instantly summoned up my passion for Dracula and let it loose out in a wave of energy. It made contact with Alucard, and his sword excaped his hand, and got jabbed into the wall. I ran over to it, and tried to pull it out, but my but efforts were in vain.  
  
"Hmph! Do you see Camilla? The Darkness gives you no true power. Why didn't you stay on the side of Light? Now that you have sold your soul, you shall never be forgiven! Not by my people or your Mother! But you still join such a foul thing! Why?" asked Sylpha.  
  
"Because I love Dracula!" I yelled, and my passion exploded in a bolt of magenta at Sylpha. She was thrown on the ground along with Alucard.  
  
"My love is stronger than your pitiful 'Light'! You may think that the Darkness is not capable of love, but it is! And I shall show it to you!" I yelled.  
  
"Camilla... Let us fight!" yelled Dracula. He began teleporting around the room, like he did before, and shot fireballs at the Belmont and the pirate. The pirate was far faster than I could have imagined. He bounced around, far faster than Dracula's teleportation. However, the Belmont barely moved and evaded a ball of fire. My love need help, I thought to myself. I shot bolts of passion at the pirate, and few of them actually made contact.  
  
"Hey! Mind yer own beeswax!" he said to me with a jamacian accent.  
  
"You shall not hurt my love!" I yelled as more waves of my passion flew at the pirate. He acted like this was some kind of show, and snickered as he moved out of the way of the waves.  
  
"Ye aren't very good with such things, are ye?" he asked sarcasticaly.  
  
"Be silent!" I yelled. But my energy began to run dry, and I, for some reason, fell to my knees. The pirate ran at me with dagger in hand, but Dracula leaped in front of me, and let the dagger pierce his chest.  
  
"Camilla, my dear, my sweet, my love, please... run... I promise... to see you... again." he said, while coffing up blood. I began crying, but did as he said and ran down the staircase which the Belmont and his company took, and I didn't look back. I could hear the Belmont whipping at my love, and my tears streamed down my face. My legs led me down the several staircases, hoping to find the door but there seemed that such a thing didn't exist. Then suddenly, as if Dracula's last breath, a door appeared out of no where. I opened it, and I was outside.  
  
The castle behind me crumbled as I exited, and I fell to the ground and wept. With the destruction of his castle, Dracula, my love, was surely dead. 


	4. Regret of the Son

Chapter 4  
  
Regret of the Son  
  
I cried and cried over the ruble of the castle, mourning for my dearly beloveded. What would I do now? If Slypha is correct, then my Mother would now hate me, along with the rest of the village. I cried harder, letting myself drown in pity. But, Dracula never broke a promise. On the other hand, it took twenty-six years for Dracula to be resurrected, and this time it may take even longer. If my ideas were correct, then I was the only living diciple left of Dracula.  
  
I got up, whiped the tears from my cheeks, and walked into the forest. It was peaceful and welcoming, but this meant nothing to me. My sorrow was too great to care about nature. My pitiful amble became a jog, and that jog became a sprint. I ran faster and faster, yet... I didn't know just why. It was like the swifter I would run, the faster my love would return to me.  
  
A thought suddenly struck me. Shaft used the Darkness to revive Dracula, and perhaps I could do the same. But how exactly would I do that? Maybe Shaft wasn't killed. If I could find him, then he could help me revive him. But... I didn't get my hopes up. They had been crushed under the weight of my sorrow before, and I wasn't going to let that happen again.  
  
"To love a man and lose him twice. What a strange world." I said outloud. I turned around to go back to the ruins and rubble of the castle. As I walked, my mind wandered off. My life was flashing in my mind. Everything was runing through my mind, like a play. My parents, my house, my village, everything was a big blob. Then I arrived at the ruins.  
  
Everything was destoried. Nothing was left except rocks. I hadn't noticed how wrecked everything was with it before. Some of the rocks were slightly smouldering, and smoke was rising off of them. I stood there staring at the rising smoke for hours. My thoughts made my head hurt, and it seemed that the world had stopped turing. My passion was still burning strong, but it hurt now to feel it. Before, it made me feel like a new person. But now... it only made my heart ache.  
  
I sat on the ground again. It seemed like all the runing I did was in vain. I was right back where I started. I started to cry again. Softly. Quietly. Without care. My life no longer mattered. I wanted to be with my love. The pain in my heart grew. I needed to be with Dracula.  
  
"My Love!!! Where are you!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I unleashed my pain through my scream. All of my emotions serged through my body. I screamed again, letting out all of my anger, my pain, my sorrow, my passion. I hoped that Dracula would just appear in front of me, but it didn't happen.  
  
"You... you evil demon!" said a familiar voice from behind. I turned around and saw the son of my Love, Alucard.  
  
"You! You evil wentch!" he yelled at me.  
  
"What? How dare you call me such a thing!" I barked back at him.  
  
"You were the one who planted your seeds of evil into his lost soul! He was once a righteous man, who was sworn against the evil! But you! You evil temptress! You made him sell his soul! Now he is wandering in the pits of Hell! How could you do such a thing!"   
  
"You fool! I never corrupted him in any way! He came to me in the night, and he gave me this dress. The dress the represents his promise. And he shall keep that promise."  
  
"A promise of lies! My Father was once a great man, who indeed, kept his promises quite well. But now! But now I would not doubt if everything he told you was a pack of lies! You taught him the ways of evil and trickery! This cannot go unpunished!"  
  
"And what about you, Alucard? You are also a vampire like my love, are you not?"  
  
"Do not call him 'your love'. I am only vampiric because my father was already turning into the dark evil man he is."  
  
"Aha! You just said is! So you know he will be back!"  
  
"Perhaps, but don't get your hopes up. I will make sure he doesn't come back again. But..."  
  
"But what!? Answer me!"  
  
"But what if... what if what I did was unjust... he was my father."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you killed him!"  
  
"Yes... I... I don't know what is right anymore. What result will come if I kill you? It might not save my father's haunted soul. Maybe, maybe if I would have spared him, perhaps I could have rescued him from the blackness of his heart."  
  
"There is nothing you can do. No matter how much I want my love to return, he won't. And it seems that there is nothing I can do either."  
  
"That may be so, but you corrupted my father. I will take a gamble. Maybe the result of killing you will be fredom for my father!" he yelled loudly, brought out his sword, and ran at me with an angry passion. Using my new abilities, I jumped in the air and avoided his sword, but he flew up into the air after me. Unknowingly, I could also fly, which was a feeling I was unused to. I used my passion to push myself farther from Alucard, and it seemed to be enough. However, my heart was still heavy from the loss of my love, and out of sadness, I fell to the ground. I landed on my feet, and made a run for the forest.  
  
The moon was still high in the sky, and helped me find my path. Not that I needed it, since now I was a Dunmer. I ran in circles to try and confuse Alucard, but it wasn't working. He could smell my blood. I could sense his anger growing. I ran faster but I tripped over a large tree root and fell flat on my face. I tried getting up, but Alucard tackled me. I was barely able to knock his sword out of his hand.  
  
"You fool!" he yelled. He got off of me and went after his sword. I used this leadway to get away from him. My legs began hurting, though I didn't know why. Could the sun be rising? If it was, would it hurt me? Or Alucard? I wasn't going to take any chances. I started to run back to my village, even though the fear of hate was fresh in my mind.  
  
"You shall not excape!" yelled Alucard. I then realized that if I went back to the village, then he would surely find me. I ran to my left, and didn't look back. I gathered what little of my energy I had left, and ran faster than I ever had before. Perhaps I could excape him. I ran faster, but my stomach began to hurt. I forced myself to go on, but this seemed to be the hardest thing I had ever done in my life.  
  
I called upon all of my strength to go on. My stomach felt like it was going to burst. But I went forward. I knew that if I survived, then I might find away to bring my love back. However, my legs gave out from under me, and I fell yet again. Out of sheer irony, I was somehow back at the ruins of the castle.  
  
"I have you now!" he yelled. I was cornored. There was no way out. Was this the end? Would I never see my love again? No, there must be some way. I wasn't going to die here. If only there was something... Alucard approuched me, with his sword drawn. It now appeared to be the end. I had suddenly accepted it. Now I waited for Death to come for my soul.  
  
As if a symbol from my love, Alucard stopped, yelped in pain, and fell forward. His back was smoking from some kind of impact. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was amazed, and I was saved. I then noticed the source of this. Shaft was standing a few feet from where Alucard was standing.  
  
"Shaft! Oh, Shaft! You saved me! Thank you with all the fiber of my being!" I exclaimed, and my hope was restored.  
  
"My Queen! 'Twas the least I could do." he said, modestly. Tears flooded down my face, but they were not tears of sorrow; they were tears of joy beyond all understanding.  
  
"I know you are dying to ask, so I will answer your question now. Yes, there is a way to revive our Lord." said Shaft. My heart grew wings and flew out of my chest. All of my passion seemed to fill my body.  
  
"How Shaft? We must do whatever we must do soon. I want to be with him again. I can't stand life without him. Every fiber of my being burns for him. He must be brought back. I shall not rest until we do so!" I was hyper.  
  
"We must gather certain things to do this. And unluckly, they were scattered when our Lord died. They are his five artifacts. His ring, his eye, his heart, his tooth and his rib. When we find these five things, we can preform the rites to ressurect him."  
  
"But where are these arifacts of his? We must find him at once! Each second that I am away from my love my heart grows colder. Life without him is meaningless."  
  
Alucard awoke and got to his feet slowly.  
  
"I know where they are..." he said with pain in his voice.  
  
"Perhaps I can sooth my soul by reviving him. His soul can still be saved. I shall help you find the other three; I already have two." declared Alucard.  
  
"You will truly help us?" I asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Then so be it. Where are the other three?"  
  
"It would be prudent, first, for us to split up. We can obtain the artifacts much faster that way. You, Camilla, do you know where Sui Cave is?" asked Alucard. The name of this cave didn't ring a bell to my mind.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why? There must be an artifact there. But where is the cave?"  
  
"Hmmm... do you know where to waterfall near town is?"  
  
"Yes! I do."  
  
"It is behind the waterfall. Deep within the cave, the artifact should lay waiting. As for Shaft and I, we shall also split up and find the others. Come back here when you find it."  
  
"Will you be all right my Lady?" asked Shaft.  
  
"Yes, my passion will protect me." With that said, I ran off deep into the forest.Would Alucard and Shaft be all right? Of course, what was I worrying for? Right now I had to worry about myself. Anything could happen. What else besides the artifact could be hidden within this cave? I tried to push these thoughts out of my mind as I ran faster to my goal. I was almost out of the forest, and I stopped to look up at the moon. It seemed as if night would not end. I started running again, getting ever closer to the waterfall.  
  
I was now back in the village. The waterfall was to the north, and I began running in that direction. My legs were getting tired again, and even though I was a Dunmer, my body was beginning to weaken. I turned my running into a jog, trying to get to the waterfall before I became too tired. My breath was coming in short stoccotas, and I was about to keel over. I was demanding too much from my body, and this was obviously not smart.  
  
I had to rest, so I fell on to the ground. I caught by breath, and tried to get back up, but I couldn't. But out of the distance, I heard the water falling. I tried to get up again, and the pain in my legs was receeding. I got back up, and followed the noise. I could smell the water and I knew I was very close.  
  
I couldn't see very well for some reason, and I tripped on a rock and went head first into the river. The water was cold, but I was hot and this was very comforting. I swam up stream trying to get closer to the waterfall. The thundering sound of the water was becoming ever stronger and I could clearly see the waterfall.  
  
I got out of the river and started walking to the waterfall's side. The sound was close to deafening, but I attempted to ignore it. I was now right beside of the waterfall, but I saw no cave. What was I going to do now? I jumped back into the river, and swam to the other side. Still, no cave. I sat upon the ground, and started to cry. Had Alucard been lying? Was this all just one big trick? I suddenly got an idea. I again got back into the river, and swam into the waterfall itself. Sure enough, as I passed through the water, I was inside a cave.  
  
My heart raced, and I ran deep into the cave. It was pitch black, but I could hear where I was going. I didn't understand how I was able to do this, but I didn't question it. I went deeper in, and it didn't seem like anyone else was in here. In the distance, I could see a dim red light. I ran faster to it, and I saw a ring upon the floor. It was golden, and as I picked it up, it's glow became a brilliant shine. I put it on my finger, and a vision of Dracula filled my mind.  
  
I saw myself with him, and we were talking, but he abruptly turned away from me. I was ingulfed in a mysterious mist, and I heard him scream. This scream struck me like lightning, and I screamed too.  
  
The vision stopped, and I ran out of the cave, into the river, and through the forest... 


End file.
